


Day 3 - Lucas Williams/Russell Thompson

by Ducky1783



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/pseuds/Ducky1783
Summary: After a year, it’s done. I finished it last night because I was tired of seeing it in my docs.This also started off as something for one of my friends, but then she moved away and I decided to make it a Kinktober thing instead of just letting it sit unfinished forever.Sensory Deprivation | Edgeplay





	Day 3 - Lucas Williams/Russell Thompson

**Author's Note:**

> After a year, it’s done. I finished it last night because I was tired of seeing it in my docs.
> 
> This also started off as something for one of my friends, but then she moved away and I decided to make it a Kinktober thing instead of just letting it sit unfinished forever.
> 
> Sensory Deprivation | Edgeplay

“Fuck! What the hell Chris?”

“Come get me Rusty!”

“You son of a bitch!” I wiped the snow off my face and ran after my dumbass best friend.

“You’ll never catch me!” Christopher called over his shoulder as he jumped over a snowbank.

“You’ll regret that Chris!” I screamed after him while I scooped up some snow and formed it into a ball.

“I’m sure I will Russell.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

He tripped over a hidden tree branch and I pinned him to the ground and shoved my snowball down his shirt.

“Oh SHIT, that’s  _ cold _ !” He thrashed around and tied to buck me off.

“Yep. Now you get some snow shoved in your face the same way you shoved it into mine.” I smirked.

“No! No, no, Rusty!” He kicked around again. “I’m sorry! Rusty I’m sorry! Please don’t!”

“Hmm…” I picked up another handful of snow and shoved it in his face. “Apology  _ not  _ accepted.”

“I’m telling Lucas!”

“Oh? Playing the ‘I’m telling your boyfriend how much of an asshole you are’ card?”

“C’mon Rusty. Get off and I won’t?”

“Nah, I don’t think so.” I shoved more snow into his mouth. “He loves me too much.”

“Gay people and their beautiful relationships.” He spat the snow out of his mouth.

“You’re just jealous.”

“I am actually.” He stuck his tongue out at me. “Wish I could find someone like Luke.”

“I’m sure we’ll find somebody for you Chrissy. I promise.” I got off of him and helped him up.

“Want me to go get us a hot chocolate while you text Luke?”

“Sounds good Chris. Get Luke one too, yeah?”

He smiled. “No problem Rusty.”

**Rusty: Hey babe. Want to meet up at the café?**

**Luke❤️: Any specific reason?**

**Rusty: Just want to see you❤️**

**Chris is here too.**

**Luke❤️: Were you guys being 6 year olds again?**

**Rusty: ...no**

**Luke❤️: You sure?**

**Rusty: Okay, yes we were. Please come over?**

**Luke❤️: Okay. Love you baby❤️**

**Rusty: Love you too❤️**

“Rusty, is he coming?” Christopher’s voice sounded from behind me.

“Yeah.” I know I had that dopey lovestruck smile on my face, but when you’re in a relationship ship, you can’t help it.

“Oh god. What sappy shit are you guys spouting?” Chris rolled his eyes playfully but opened the door to the cafe for me anyway.

“The sappiest of saps.” I told him.

“You guys, I swear.”

“You love us.”

“I do.” He sat down at the table and passed me two hot chocolates. “And that’ll be my downfall.”

I snorted and waved at the barista. We were close friends with how much Chris and I came over here. Luke would join us whenever he had the time. She smiled and waved back before saying something to the guy next to her before walking over to us.

“Hey Rusty. Hi Chris.” She raised an eyebrow. “Where’s Luke?”

“He should be here soon.” I told her.

“How’ve you guys been?” Alicia asked, we know her name, we’ve known it since the first week we started coming here.

“Good.” Chris replied. “Rusty and I had a snowball fight.”

Alicia smirked. “Who won?”

“I did.” I smirked back and sipped my hot chocolate.

“Luke’s here.” Chris nodded toward the door.

“Lukey!” I held open my arms and he stopped down to give me a hug and a peck on the cheek.

“Hey babe. Chris, Ally.” He nodded at them and sat down in the chair next to me. I handed him his hot chocolate.

“Rusty shoved snow down my shirt. Then he shoved it in my mouth.” Chris pointed an accusatory finger at me.

“Oh he did, did he?” Lucas raised an eyebrow at me.

“He started it.” I countered.

“Shoved snow down your shirt or in your face?” Like glanced over at Chris and Alicia.

“Well… he threw a snowball at me and it hit me in the face.” I admitted sheepishly.

“So you retaliated?”

“Of course I did!” I stared at him. “You would do the same.”

“No I-”

“ _ Don’t  _ even try Lucas.”

Chris and Alicia were trying- and failing- to hold in their giggles.

“You guys are no help.” I huffed and crossed my arms in a pout.

“You’re so cute!” Alicia pinched my cheeks and squished them together.

“Get off of me you prick!” I pushed her hands off and huffed again.

“Aww.” Like wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face into my hair. “My poor little Rusty.”

“Hmm.” I remarked dryly. “I guess you’re not getting cuddles or dinner from “Your poor little Rusty” tonight.”

“No, Rusty, Baby, don’t be like that.” He kissed my temple. “You know I love you.”

“Sure.”

“You guys are too cute.” Chris says.

“Aren’t we?” I replied and laced my fingers with Luke’s.

“You need to be my wallpaper.” Alicia said fishing her phone out of her pocket.

“Ooo, send it to me.” Chris leaned over in his chair to look at her screen.

“Smile for the camera!” Alicia tells us. I grin at her with my tongue between my teeth and my middle finger up at the camera. I feel Lucas’s lips against my cheek and I can tell that he’s smirking.

“Got it!” She taps on her screen a few times. “Rusty your hand gesture is appreciated.”

Lucas laughed against my temple. “Too bad he’d never do it.”

I choked on my hot chocolate. “Luke!”

They all laughed.

“What’s so funny about me almost dying?”

“Not you almost dying bro, but the way you reacted to the “fuck you” comment.” Chris poked the space between my eyebrows.

“Well he  _ is  _ gay, so he wouldn’t.” Alicia smiled. “He’s also dating Luke, but it’s still appreciated.”

I felt Luke’s hands on my hips and I shot him a raised eyebrow. He just shrugged.

“I gotta get back to work. See you guys tomorrow.” Alicia stood and waved to us.

“See you Ally.” Luke says and squeezes my hips.

She jumps over the counter and I look over at my boyfriend. “What?” I whispered.

“Missed you while I was at work.” He nuzzled into my hair again.

“I missed you too, Baby.” I tell him and run my fingers through his silky blonde hair. He hums.

“You guys are going to kill me.” Chris takes a sip of his hot chocolate and smirks at me when I glare at him.

“I hope we do.” I say, mad that he ruined the moment.

“You wouldn’t. You love me too much.”

“Correction. I  _ tolerate _ you.”

Chris shrugged. “Same difference.”

I rolled my eyes and Lucas chuckled.

“I gotta get home soon.” Chris said glancing at the clock on the café wall. “I have to feed Shade.”

“That cat is going to get fat.” Luke picked up his hot chocolate and shook his head.

“While I admire your rhyming skills, my sweet little ball of fluff is not going to get fat.” Chris picked up his hat and stood up.

“We better get home too.” I downed the rest of my hot cocoa and pulled my gloves back on. “I want to get some horror movies in before I have to help you go partner hunting.”

“I have an idea for one.” Lucas says and tucks some of his hair beneath his beanie.

“Tell me?” Chris asked him hopefully.

Luke looked at me and we both broke into grins.

“Who is it?” Chris whined.

My eyes flickered over to Alicia and back. Chris didn’t notice.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Luke waved to Alicia. “See you Ally!”

She looked up from the cash register and waved. “Bye guys!”

Chris, Luke and I exited the café and started walking down the street.

“How long do you think it’ll take to find one?” Chris shiver his hands into his pockets and kicked at the snow.

Luke and I shared another look. “That all depends on you Chris.” I told him.

“What do you mean?” He asked and turned toward me.

“He doesn’t see it.” Luke laughed.

“Don’t see what?” Chris looked exasperated.

“Poor, poor, Christopher.” I smiled and shook my head.

“I hate you guys!”

“You loved us earlier.” Lucas points out.

“That was  _ earlier _ this is  _ now _ .” Chris stomps his foot like a child throwing a tantrum.

“Hopefully  _ she  _ will be the one to ask you. You’re hopeless.” I shook my head again. “See you later Chris.”

“No! Wait! You have to tell me who it is!”

Lucas smirked. “You’ll find out tomorrow.”

“But I wanna know  _ now _ .” Chris started to follow us.

“Trust me Chrissy.” I turned toward him. “You’ll figure out who it is tomorrow. Now go feed your fat ass cat.”

Chris sighed, but waved to us and walked to his house.

“He’s oblivious.” Lucas wrapped an arm around my waist.

I sighed. “It’s sad really.”

We walked up to our front door and unlocked it.

“Horror movies?” I asked.

“No.” Luke’s voice was right in my ear.

“Oh hello.” I put my hands on his arms that had wrapped around my waist.

“Hey baby.” He nipped at my ear.

“You really  _ did _ miss me at work didn’t you?” I turned around his arms and wrapped mine around his neck.

“Told you I did.” He kissed the tip of my nose. “You know I don’t like it when you hang out with Chris.” He kissed up my jawline toward my ear. “Now I know,” He cut me off before I could say anything. “I know you guys don’t like each other like that. It still irks me.”

“You know that I love you when you get like this.” I pulled him in for a kiss.

“I’m starting to think you do this on purpose.” Luke made a face.

I grinned. “Maybe I do?”

He growled in my ear, a low sexy sound. “You like angry, possessive sex?”

“Yes.”

He smirked against my neck. “Kinky fuck.”

“You know I am.” I ground my hard-on against his and slipped my hands his to play with his nipples.

He pulled me in for a kiss and ran his hands through my dark brown hair. I felt smirk against my mouth as I let out a small moan.

“Fuck.”

“Indeed.” Lucas trailed across my jawline with hot open mouthed kisses up and down my neck.

He nipped and sucked down my neck until he got to my collar bones, where he sucked a giant hickey.

“Lucas  _ please _ .” I moan and he stops sucking my neck.

“What do you want Baby?” He asks as he runs his nose along my jawline.

“Fuck me.” I pinch his nipple and he hissed, nipping sharply at the spot below my ear.

“As you wish.” Lucas purred in my ear before pushing off of me and unbuckling my pants. “Get I dressed for me Baby, I have to grab something real quick.” He leaned in to kiss my forehead before standing from the bed. He took his shirt off and tossed it into the hamper before leaving the room.

I stripped off my pants and threw them across the room in the direction of the hamper, flinching when my belt made a clunking noise against the wall. I hooked my thumbs into the band of my boxers and slipped them down my legs, kicking them in the same direction as my pants. I heard Lucas coming back upstairs and hurriedly Juno back into bed before he enters the room again.

“Good boy Rusty.” Lucas praises, and I feel my cock twitch. “We’re going to try something a little different today. Close your eyes.”

I do as he says and feel him lean forward before he wraps something around my eyes. I open them, but it’s just as dark as if they were closed.

“A blindfold?”

“Mhmm.” He hums and cups my face in his hands to kiss the tip of my nose. “You know you can safeword out if you don’t like something. You can tell me right now if you don’t want to do this, and I’ll take the blindfold off. We can do it like we normally do.”

“I’m fine with the blindfold.” I tell him and I can feel the way he grins against my neck.

“If you change your mind, you can safeword Baby. I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

I inhale shakily before letting my hand trail through his hair. “I’d like to try this.”

Lucas kisses me, but before it goes any further than a press of lips, he pulls away. I can tell he’s smirking at the whimper I let out.

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy what I have planned for tonight.” He runs his hands up and down my sides before I hear something clicking and then one of my hands is locked in a cuff. My other one being brought up to join it.

The handcuffs lock into place and Lucas rugs on the chain before running the backs of his fingers along my cheek.

“Are these okay?” I hear him ask. I tug on my arms a few times before nodding. “Good. I bought padded ones, so they're not going to leave marks.”

I wanted to ask him how long he’d been planning this. He seems to have planned everything out. He’d had all the things he needed, blindfold, cuffs, probably more things coming later. How long had he been thinking about this? What made him decide on tonight? Could me hanging out with Chris be the trigger he was waiting for? Or was he planning to do this tonight anyway? So many questions to be asked but I couldn’t bring myself to ask them. Especially not when Lucas was trailing kisses down my stomach.

“I thought about using a gag, but then I wouldn’t be able to hear all the pretty noises you make for me.” He sucks a spot into my hip and I answer him with a whine.

“You sound so pretty Baby.” He purrs into my ear. “Let’s see how many of those noises I can get out of you tonight.”

My responding moan was swallowed up by his lips. His tongue traced over my bottom lip and I let out my own tongue to meet his. He makes a soft noise and rubs our tongues together before he closes his lips around me and pulls. I whimper and jolt when I feel a finger push and then curl inside me. Lucas chuckles after I make a sound of confusion and curls his finger again.

“L- _ Luke _ .”

“I’m here Baby.” He leans to kiss me again and I groan against his lips when he slips another finger in. When had he lubed them?

Lucas let’s his mouth stray from my lips to my jaw. He nips at it, teeth pulling at my skin before he releases it to suck a hickey below my jaw.

“Fuck.” I moan when he adds another finger and stretches them out. I grind my hips down against him and go to wrap my arms around his shoulders. The cuffs clink against each other when I try to move and Lucas’ mouth curls into a smirk against the skin of my neck.

“Forget about the cuffs, Rusty?” His amused voice sounds in my ear and I start panting when his fingers brush my prostate.

“I-  _ ah _ \- maybe I did.”

He chuckles and I feel him clamp his mouth around one of my nipples. The fingers of his unoccupied hand pinching the other one. The noise I make in response has my face flushed red. Lucas makes a pleased sound around my nipple and I jump from the shocks of pleasure it sends down my spine. He curls his fingers in me again and my moan gets cut off as I choke on the sharp breath I take in.

“I think it’s about time we move onto the fun stuff.” Lucas purrs into my chest. He plants a kiss in the dip of my collar bones before slipping his fingers out of me. I pout at the chuckle he makes at my disappointed whine. Without being able to cross my arms or use my eyes, I doubt it’s very effective.

“Now, now Baby. There’s no need to be upset.”

“I have plenty of reasons to be upset.” My voice is a lot breather than I want it to be.

He presses his lips feather light against my own before he licks up the shell of my ear. “I’m sure you do.”

He silences me with a finger on my lips when I try to say something, whispering in my ear to breathe, and I do. Drawing in deep breaths while trying to listen to what he’s doing. I can only hear the rustling of fabric, that doesn’t tell me much.

Suddenly there are hands shifting my legs and something pressing inside me. The surprised moan I let out is cut off by the choked whine I make when it starts buzzing.

“This is something new I bought for us.” Like explains as he runs his hands up and down my legs. “I’m going to have a lot of fun with it tonight.”

I don’t reply. Reason being that the little egg shaped toy- prostate massager I’m guessing. Especially since it’s pressed against my prostate.- is buzzing so insistently against me I can feel my orgasm coming. Slow and insistent, like the waves at low tide.

I must make some noise that gives me away because there next thing I know, there’s a pressure against the base of my cock and the massager is turned to its lowest setting.

“I must have forgot to mention,” I can tell he’s smirking by the tone of his voice. “It came with an accessory.”

I whimper and receive a teasing kiss on my thigh. Tonight’s going to be a long night.


End file.
